


In Synch

by Zenon



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Arthur Kirkland - Freeform, Fluff and Humor, Francis Bonnefoy - Freeform, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenon/pseuds/Zenon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on <a href="http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/141317446676/imagine-person-a-of-your-otp-sneaking-into-person">this</a> OTP Prompt where Arthur (Person A) goes to Francis' (Person B) house to cook him dinner and propose. He falls asleep on the couch waiting for him to come home. When Francis finally does, he has his own surprise for Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Synch

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to AwkwardlyAnxious for telling me to check out OTP Prompts on Tumblr. Before I never really found anything I liked, but now there are actually a ton of cute prompts!!

Arthur put on his best coat and fixed his hair the best he could. He took his car out to quickly go to the market to buy the freshest ingredients. He wasn’t exactly sure what ‘the freshest ingredients’ actually looked like, so he just tried to pick ones that looked good to him. He nervously hauled the bag to the passenger seat of his car and drove off to Francis’ home.

It was a pretty house - in a classic French style with tall white walls capped off with a deep blue roof. He used his own copy of the key to enter.

He still clearly remembered the day when Francis gave him the key. It was around three months ago at the end of the year. They spent the holidays at various parties and hadn’t gotten much alone time. So on the 30th of December, they went to a fancy restaurant in London for dinner.

‘I’m really excited for that ice cream.’ Arthur brimmed with anticipation.

‘I am too.’ Francis replied.

‘Everyone’s said it’s the most delicious thing they’ve ever tasted. They couldn’t eat any other desert for a week because nothing could compare to it.’ He was practically drooling. Could it even be better than Roderich’s food? Better than Francis’ own designs?

Francis hummed. ‘It sure sounds wonderful... Arthur?’

He snapped back to reality. Ah yes, only around ten or so minutes and it should be here.

‘Arthur, I’ve been wanting to talk to you about something all night.’

‘What is it?’

Francis reached into his pocket and from it he produced a key. ‘Here, mon chéri. This is a key to my house. I want you to have it.’

Arthur was taken aback. He also quickly reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a key. ‘Here, I also got you a copy of my key!’ How could they be so in synch?

‘Yes, yes! Thank you, mon chéri.’ He took the key. ‘Here’s yours.’ And he gave his key. ‘I love it.’

They’ve been going in and out of each other’s houses ever since. No warning was ever needed. They were always welcome.

‘I can’t believe he’s gotten me into domestic bliss.’ He smiled at the memory as he unlocked the door.

Arthur walked to the kitchen. It was spotless, with bottles of wine carefully placed on the side of the counter. There was a sliding door leading to the garden. He could see the small garden, fruits hanging from the structure. Tomatoes and grapes, ready to be picked within a few days.

He smiled again. He loved this house. Everything about it is just Francis. His whole life and being were here, and somehow Arthur could sense himself in it too. This gave him a little more confidence in his plan – that is, to propose. Yes, he was going to propose to Francis tonight. And he really hoped it would go well.

He checked the time. Shoot - it was almost 16:00. Francis would be home at around 19:30 and he still hasn’t done anything.

Arthur quickly pulled out all the ingredients from the bags and placed them on the counter. He brought out the pans, cutting boards, and every tool he thought he would need. It took him a good while to understand how everything worked. And he got a little distressed when he lost track of time when the casserole was in the oven, but he was thankfully able to to finish cooking everything with fifteen minutes to spare.

Arthur set the table with Parsnip Rémoulade, Cassoulet Au Canard, Sauteed Frog’s Legs and Trout Meunière Amandine. He topped it off with a bottle of fine red wine, aged nearly a century. He was lucky to find this at Roderich’s house last month and he’s been saving it for an occasion just like this.

Ae knew Francis loves anything French. For about a week he’d been indecisively trying to find recipes good enough for Francis. He looked around the market to see if he could buy the ingredients locally. Really, it was a lot of prep work, and he’s so proud that he’s finished everything. It definitely smelt and looked a little _different_ from what he’s seen in restaurants, but he’s sure he’s done a great job.

Now, he waits.

‘Francis, we’ve known each other for a long time and-’

No, no. That won’t do.

‘I l- I lov-’

He can’t say that outright either.

 _Ugh, I’m such an idiot!_ He’s spent all this time worrying about the meal that he forgot to compose his speech! How would he ever word things? They don’t just come so easily. He needs time to make it all perfect but he’s so just so damn _nervous_.

Francis is the romantic one - he should be the one proposing. He would know exactly what to do, but instead it’s Arthur who’s doing things. And he’s so unsure. He knows that he loves him and that he loves him back as well, but they’ve never said it to each other yet. And what kind of idiot plans on proposing to his boyfriend without saying I love you first?

He waited in agony for hours. He constantly checked the time. He sent texts and calls asking Francis where he was and why he’s so late. 20:00 passed by. 21:00 rolled around and then 22:00 too... where is Francis?

 

* * *

 

Arthur woke to someone gently ruffling his hair. He smelt a calm mix of cologne and cheese.

‘Hey, Arthur… wake up.’ _His voice,_ happy yet worried.

Arthur groggily opened his eyes. ‘Hm, Francis...’

‘I’m sorry I’m late. I was busy buying something and I lost track of time until they said the store was closing. I’m so sorry I made you wait, and you even tried to cook dinner.’

 _What could he possibly want to buy?_ ‘I tried calling you. I sent ten texts...’

Francis’ eyes opened wide in shock. ‘My phone ran out of battery! I didn’t get a single one.’ He took Arthur’s hand and slid down to one knee before him.

Arthur sat up. ‘What are you doing?’

‘This is why I’m so late.’ Francis reached into his coat pocket. Oh - he didn’t even take off his coat. He must have rushed to Arthur’s side as soon as he got home and saw him collapsed on the couch.

Francis took out a small red box and opened it. Inside there was a thick silver band with a diamond at the centre. ‘I love you. I love you, Arthur. I always have, even when we fought for most of our childhood over the most stupid reasons. I love you, even if we still fight now. I want my life to be filled with your love and I want to fill yours with mine as well. And however long we live on this world, I want to face every challenge with you. Please, mon chéri, spend the rest of my life with me.’

It took a while for Arthur to process everything he’s said. But when he did, he practically ripped out his own engagement ring meant for Francis. He pulled the box open and with wide eyes he said, ‘I love you too! And I meant to be the one to propose to you, idiot. Why did you have to steal this from me?’

Francis laughed. He laughed so loudly that all of his neighbours must have heard him.

‘Why are you laughing, idiot? This is meant to be romantic!’

‘Because,’ Tears were forming in his eyes. ‘We got the same ring!’

‘Huh? What do you mean?’

‘Look! It’s the same design and everything.’ He said. ‘Did you get that ring from the shop two blocks away from the park?’

‘Y-yes.’

‘I did too!’

‘I can’t believe this!’ Arthur said. ‘I wanted to get something original that you would like and they make the same copy of the ring two weeks after I buy it?’

Francis pouted. ‘Hey, I wanted to get you something original too. But at least we can match! I mean- that is, if you accept?’

‘O-oh,’ Arthur realised he hadn’t answered yet. ‘Yes.’

‘I accept too!’ Francis said. And suddenly all the nervousness from the day was gone. A huge weight was lifted off his whole being.

They put the rings on each other. Francis did so happily as Arthur still grumbled about how Francis ‘stole his moment’ and everything. ‘Gorgeous.’ Arthur remarked. Francis had beautiful hands. They looked even better with the band on.

 

* * *

 

‘I know it’s late, but let’s... have a look at the food you cooked.’ Francis said.

‘Just sit down! I’ll heat the food and call you when it’s ready.’ Arthur said. After around ten minutes he called him into the dining room. ‘I made this all for you.’

‘You call that dinner?’ Francis tried to hide his disgust.

‘What are you talking about? It’s perfect!’

‘Non! You burnt everything and - did you even peel the vegetables?’

‘I thought that’s just an optional step.’

Francis groaned. ‘I don’t think I can eat any of this. It’s terrible.’

‘Just try it! Look!’ Arthur cut a small piece of the casserole. He put it in his mouth and the second it touched his taste buds he wilted a little. He got another piece and held it out for Francis. Forcing a smile, he pushed on, ‘It tastes so good! Try it!’

‘O-okay... since you... worked so hard...’ Francis tentatively opened his mouth and let Arthur spoon feed him. He was able to choke it down without throwing up.

‘What do you think?’

‘It could be better...’

‘That’s so nice of you to say! Here, have some more!’

 

* * *

 

Eventually Francis’ stomach couldn’t take it much longer and he retired to bed feeling sick. Arthur cleaned up and put the leftovers in the fridge. When he was done, he climbed into bed with Francis and they cuddled each other.

‘I love you.’ Arthur said, before he felt sleep take him.

‘I love you too.’

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've posted any works online! So everything is still a little weird. But still, I hope you enjoyed the story because I tried. And I'm proud that I actually finished something!


End file.
